


My Black Line

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: 30 Days of Writing [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone gets tally marks on their arms when they fall in love, red if its unrequited, black if it is returned, and a scar if the one they love dies, Derek Hale only has three and he'd sworn he'd would never get another. But he fell in love again and this time, it's black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Line

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for that summary. It kinda sucks. But I hope you enjoy the fic. The AU I'm working off of is right over [here.](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/107559002964/grokwrites-tuckedshirts-pretendersrpa)

Derek’s in a panic. He doesn’t know what to do. He pushed up his sleeves to move the couch after pack night the evening before and he saw it. It was dark against his skins and he couldn’t believe it. He’d sworn to never get another. He’d sworn. And yet there it was. One dark, black line lined up next to the scars and the red line that had been there for years. He’d dreaded the thought of getting another.

Derek tries to scrub it off. He tries desperately to scrub it off. He doesn’t want it there. He wants it to go away. He can’t do this again. He can’t handle that. Not again. After ten minutes of scrubbing and nearly scratching his skin of with his claws, he gives up and collapses to the floor. He felt dead inside. This couldn’t happen. Not now.

Derek curled his knees up to his chest and pushed himself into the corner of the bathroom, tears running in silence down his cheeks. He couldn’t do this again. The only time he gets marks of black, the turn to scars not long after. He can’t do this. Not to them. Not after all the shit they’ve had to go through to get to the peace they have now. The pack is safe. The town is safe. They’re all able to go to the schools they wanted to and they’re doing well. He can’t bring this down on them now.

He jumped and whacked his head on the wall at the sound of his phone ringing. He took a few seconds to calm himself back down before pulling it out and answering.

“Hello.”

“It’s me.” A voice came through the speakers. Stiles.

Derek couldn’t help the smile on his face. That voice, that beautiful voice, was the reason that mark was on his wrist and he still couldn’t be mad at them.

“Can I come over?”   

“Why?” Derek asked. He desperately just wanted to say ‘yes please come over and never leave again’ but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t let them know.

“Lydia and I need to look at those books we picked up the other day from Alpha Ito.”

“Yea come on over.” Derek said. “I’ll get the books out.”

“Thanks Derek.”

Derek smiled at the phone. He could hear the smile in his lovely voice. “Yup.”

“See you in a bit!” He said cheerfully before hanging up.

Derek sighed as the phone call ended and he pulled his phone away from his head to look at the picture on the screen. “Why I do this to people?” He whispered.

*

“We’re coming in!” He heard a male voice call. He could hear two heartbeats outside his door.

The door slid open and the two of them walked inside.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles grinned, heading straight for the dining room table where Derek had set out all the books Satomi had given to him when he’d gone to visit her.

“Good morning Derek.” Lydia smiled at him.

“Hey.” Derek nodded. “What are you looking for today?”

“Stiles wants to see if there’s a way to help the forest. It’s still recovering slowly after that witch in the spring.”

“Try the big brown one.” Derek suggested. “Satomi said it’s a mage book for Stiles.”

“Will do.” Lydia grinned, heading over to join Stiles.

As Lydia took her coat off to get to work, Derek saw her wrists and his heart skipped a beat. There was a black mark on her wrist. She’d only ever had a red one. But now it was black. Whoever she had loved for so long loved her back.

Derek slammed his head into the armchair’s back. He felt like an idiot. Everyone knew about Stiles’s huge crush on Lydia. And now they would be happy together. The black mark on his arm was just one of those mistakes you hear about on the news and in the papers. He’s just a mistake. It shouldn’t be black. It should be bright blood red of unrequited love because that’s all he has.

*

Hours later Stiles and Lydia declared it to be time for a break. Stiles also declared a ‘mighty need to piss’ and ran from the room. Lydia came over to sit on the couch near Derek’s chair.

“Derek. Show me your arm.” Lydia demanded.

Derek immediately went on the defensive.

“You are not trying one of those weird potions on me again. Not after you turned my hair purple.”

“That was an accident.” Lydia smiled. “And I don’t want to try anything on you.”

“Then what do you want?” Derek asked, knowing there was something.

“I want to see your tallies.”

Derek stiffened.

“Don’t.” Lydia told him. “I know you don’t like any of us seeing them but I need to see it Derek.”

“Why?”

“Just let me see.”

Derek stared at her.

Lydia sighed and stuck out her own arm. She pointed at her tallies. “Red: The boy I sat next to in second grade. Red: A girl named Johanna.” She pointed at the scar in the middle. “This was Jackson’s. We both had black lines and when he died as the kanima and reborn as a werewolf mine turned to a scar.” She pointed at the solid black line that Derek had noticed earlier. “This is new. I realized it last week and as soon as I acknowledged it, the mark appeared. And it’s already black so next week when Kira gets back from Japan, I’m asking her out.”

Derek’s heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t Stiles. It was Kira, which was great for her because he knew she’d liked Lydia for ages, but now he was even more confused.

“I know that you have two scars and a red line on your arm.” Lydia told him. “Now show me your arm because I know for a fact something’s changed.”

Derek didn’t move. He didn’t want Lydia to see it. He didn’t want her to see how weak he is.

Lydia sighed. “Derek James Hale I swear to God give me your fucking arm.”

Derek’s eyes widened. Lydia didn’t swear unless it was something important. He held out his arm.

Lydia shoved the sleeve up and stared at his marks, eyes locked on the black one. “Who is it?” She whispered.

“No.” Derek told her.

Lydia looked up at him, eyes open and she looked hopeful. “Derek please tell me this mark is for him. Please.”

“Him who?”

“You know who.” Lydia said. “The boy that’s held this pack together since day one when we all wanted to kill each other.”

Derek just looked at her.

Lydia sighed. “Oh Derek. You’re an idiot.”

“I know I’m stupid, you don’t have to tell me that.” Derek snapped. “I’m a love-struck idiot who can’t even manage to fall in love with someone that loves me back.”

“The mark is black Derek.” Lydia reminded him. “Everyone knows what that means.”

“An anomaly. I’m broken and so are my marks.”

“You are not broken.” Lydia snapped at him. “You’re a little messed up maybe but with the amount of shit you’ve gone through in your life, it’s to be expected. But you’re not broken.” Her face softened. “Talk to him.” She whispered. “Do us all a favor and actually talk about your feelings for once.”

Derek looked at her for a long second before nodding slightly. “Only if he starts the conversation.”

Lydia sighed but nodded. “I’ll be right back then.”

Derek stared after her in confusion as she got up and strode away. She was up to something.

 

Five minutes later Stiles came out and walked over to sit by Derek. He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and avoiding Derek’s gaze.

“My mark turned black last night and I know that the mark was for you and I was really kinda hoping that meant you liked me back but if you don’t and my mark is just screwed up or a mistake or something else I’ll just walk away and we can forget this ever happened and I’d really like it if you’d say something or do something with your face because right now you’re just staring at me and I’m kinda terrified of what that means holy shit I’m scared and I need to stop talking and breathe.” The words seemed to just fall from Stiles’s mouth, uncontrolled and tangled in each other.

Derek just stared.

“Please say something.” Stiles told him.

“You’re my black.” Derek whispered.

Stiles glanced down at the marks still visible on Derek’s wrist. “I am?” He whispered, hope in his voice.

Derek nodded.

Stiles smiled. “You’re mine.” He told him. “You were red for a long time though so I was scared.”

“I realized it last night when you were taking care of the pack.” Derek told him.

“Well they’re like little puppies. Someone has to take care of them.”

Derek smiled. “So, uh, I suppose we should probably go on a date then?”

“I’d like that.” Stiles nodded. “I’d like that a lot.”

 

Two years later the two of them got married with their tallies on display because they were quite proud of the black marks on their skin. And Lydia was sitting in the front row, holding hands with Kira, her wife, with a giant smile on her face. She was smug as could be and took total responsibility for the two of them getting together. And they let her because she was right. They never would’ve gotten their heads out of their asses without her and when everyone else was giving them wedding gifts, they gave her a thank you gift.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to prompt something for the next +20 days.


End file.
